Duet
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Commission for Ally-the-turtle on dA! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Commission for Ally-the-turtle on dA! It's not the full thing. there will be more chapters, I'm just taking a bit and I wanted to share part of this with you guys._

_OC, Noelle, belongs to her_

_Rating: T, I believe_

_Based loosely off The Flash, "Duet"_

* * *

Leo rolled over in his bed, settling back in quickly. He hummed lightly, unconsciously laying his hand on the hand on his chest.

Noelle, a fair-skinned alien with brown hair and eyes, who had become the turtles' friend so long ago, shifted her arm so to accommodate it. She smiled in her sleep lightly, letting it lay on her love's chest once again.

They needed this sleep. They'd had a long day, battling Triceratons and whatnot.

However, a few minutes later, a topaz blue glow suddenly started shining from the far corner of the room. Noelle immediately woke, on high alert. She looked around, and was surprised at what she saw.

"Leo!" she whispered, hitting lightly on his chest.

The maskless turtle sat up immediately, instinctively reaching for his swords only to remember that they were on the floor next to him. He looked up at Noelle, and then to where the blue glow came from. He startled in surprise when he saw a small child standing there.

"How'd you get in here?!" he demanded, jumping out of the bed and grabbing his swords. Noelle also got out of the bed, ready for anything.

Leo grabs his mask, tying it around his face and then stepping forward. Noelle's steps were in sync with his.

"I said, how did you get here?!" Leo demanded again.

The girl said nothing, simply standing there. She had dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that matched the glow she was emitting. She wore a red dress, and black stockings with white shoes. She looked to be no older than about 7 years old.

A scowl set itself on Leo's face and he stepped forward faster, him and Noelle only a few feet from the girl now. "Noelle, grab my T-Phone and alert the Pro-"

Before the turtle could finish, the girl stepped forward with inhuman speed, and touched each of their chests, right in the center.

Leo glared at her, even as his vision started to blur. He grabbed her by the shoulders, not even noticing that that was speeding up the process - the process that neither the turtle nor fair-skinned alien understood.

"What did you do to us?! Who are you?" Leo growled, but then his grip started to weaken as he started to grow dizzy.

Noelle was starting to understand what was happening. "Leo, it's some kind of drug-type effect!"

The turtle blinked at her, trying to focus on her face, only to pass out. Noelle yelped, her vision blurring quickly. She looked to the small girl, who smiled back as if nothing was wrong.

Noelle's hair was just starting to turn whiter when she fell unconscious on top of Leo.

* * *

Leo groaned lightly as he started to come to. The turtle slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again as the blinding light overwhelmed his senses. He just needed a minute, and he'd be fine. Just a minute…

* * *

When he woke up again, the light wasn't as bad. His eyes opened slowly still, though, as he didn't know what to expect.

What greeted him made him yelp in shock. "How the-?!" he demanded, looking around. "Noelle!"

The alien was still unconscious, but she appeared unharmed. He went over to her, shaking her lightly. "Wake up, love… You won't believe this."

Noelle stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "Leo?"

"Yes, it's me. But look what else!"

Noelle sat up, looking around. "No way… New York?"

The duo stood up in sync, looking around. It was the New York they knew and loved, but how?

Leo grabbed his swords, not believing this. It had to be an illusion. Another trick from that little girl.

Speaking of…

"Was that girl the cause of this?" the blue masked turtle asked.

Noelle was still looking around at the empty street. "Possibly. We've seen aliens do stranger than this. This is probably just a hallucination; there are several known species with the ability to make us see this."

Leo let out a confused sigh, sheathing one of his swords. "Yeah, but what's the point? What do they gain from this? How do they even know we lived here?"

Noelle opened her mouth, but then Leo started. "Live," he corrected himself.

Noelle narrowed her eyes, but said nothing about it. Before she could say anything else, though, someone suddenly appeared next to them.

"Mikey?!" they exclaimed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two of my commission for Ally-the-turtle on dA!  
_

_OC, Noelle, belongs to her_

* * *

"_Hello~_" the orange-masked turtle sang, twirling around dramatically.

"Mikey, why are you singing-?" Leo started, but was cut off.

"_We know you're here stuck in a rut, sticky as glaze on a doughnut…_" the younger turtle continued, striking a pose to start a dance.

Leo stared at him in confusion, and Noelle's expression mirrored his.

"_We know how to help you, though, and if you really want to know, all you have to do is dance, come on! Just give it a chance!_"

Noelle's eyes widened as the realization started to dawn on her. "We have to… dance, for you to tell us what's going on?" she asked.

"_Not just that, my dear, you see, there's more than dancing in my plea…s_!" The orange-masked turtle hesitated at the slip-up, but then continued. "_You also have to rhyme and sing, yes, you have to put that into swing!_"

Leo groaned, and Noelle sighed. "Of course, we're stuck in this nightmare," Leo muttered, pinching the space between his eyes. "This is gonna give me such a migraine…"

Noelle softly patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "We'll get through this."

Leo groaned again, then turned back to Mikey, who was waiting with an innocent smile on his face. "Okay, so if we do what you ask, you'll tell us what's going on?"

Mikey nodded eagerly.

"Alright, then…" Leo glanced at Noelle. "Care to begin, my dear?"

Noelle gave him a flat look, but stepped closer to Mikey and took a deep breath. "_We will do as you ask, of course, as long as you don't cause us remorse,_" she sang, then cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Leo.

The blue-masked turtle sighed, finally sheathing his sword and stepping next to Noelle. "_Now can you tell us where we are? We'd like to get home so we can…_" He thought for a second, then smiled. "_Spar?_"

Mikey smiled and nodded in content. "_Great job, you two, you've both done well! I know you want to say 'farewell,' and I'll help you do it, if you please, I think it can be done with certain ease._"

Leo smiled in relief. "Great!"

"_Well, as you know we all sing here, something all around can hear, but there's more to it, I promise you, that much I can tell you is true. It's a story - a play, if you will, but I swear it won't leave you a chill!"_

"A story?" Leo mused, scrunching his beak a little in thought.

"_Yes, a story with a plot and stuff, and I'm telling you, it's not too tough. It's almost like a scavenger hunt, that much I'll tell you up front. There are some issues, of course, or else the story would be coarse._"

"Can you just… tell us what it is?" Leo asked, voice strained.

"_Oh yes, I'm sorry, I've been rude, I hope you're still in a good mood,_" Mikey apologized, and Leo nodded stiffly.

"_You see, you have to find a thing, one that doesn't like to sing. It's a weapon, a sharp one at that, and honestly,_" the younger turtle leaned in and whispered dramatically, "_it's quite a brat_."

Leo rolled his eyes and Noelle chuckled.

"It's sentient?" the elder turtle asked.

"_Yep, it is, and it is mean. One time it almost got my spleen, but not to worry, my dear friends, you will see to it that this ends_."

"Yep, yep, now can you tell us where it is?" Leo demanded, clearly getting more and more pissed off by the second. Noelle squeezed his arm tightly in warning.

Mikey stared at Leo for a few seconds, then squinted. "_I don't really like your tone, it really makes me want to groan. So maybe I won't tell you how to find it, see if you can find it with your own wit._"

"No, no! _I'm sorry, Mikey, forgive me, I've acted rashly, don't you see? I want to know, I really do; I won't be mean, I promise you,_" Leo sang desperately.

Mikey smiled happily as Noelle chuckled into her hand. "_That's much better, thanks so much! I'll help you, and we'll keep in touch!_"

Leo nodded, bowing gratefully. "Thanks, Mikey."

"_It's no problem at all, my bro; here's a clue, it's real hard, though!_" Mikey handed the elder turtle a rolled up piece of paper, the everlasting smile on his face.

Leo took the clue, bowing again.

"_So, I must go, I bid you adieu. I'll keep in touch; goodbye, you two!_" Mikey bowed back, and then danced off.

Leo looked after him, then at Noelle, who shrugged.

"Well, let's do this," Leo sighed, opening the scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3 of my commission for Ally-the-turtle! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_"Let's start this out with some kind of flair, look for the next clue at Times Square."_

Leo blinked, looking at the clue again, then at Noelle. "Welp. Guess we're going to Times Square."

Noelle nodded silently, grabbing his arm. Leo took out his phone and opened the GPS, to figure out where they were. "Okay, Times Square is just a few miles from here. I can run you if you want," he offered, looking down at her.

Noelle smiled and nodded again. "If it gets us there faster? Definitely."

Leo chuckled, hefting her up onto his shell and starting to run.

As they traveled, Noelle leaned on her lover's shoulder, taking in everything around them. They were in New York again. Not in the spaceship. It probably wasn't real, what with that child sending them unconscious, but they were there together, so it wasn't just a dream… she guessed. She was pretty confused, to be honest.

Leo looked over his shoulder, sneaking a kiss to her temple. She smiled lightly, eyes closing. She was a bit tired, since their slumber had been interrupted.

The blue-masked turtle noticed this, and smiled softly. "You can sleep for a few minutes, love."

Noelle guns her thanks, drifting off quickly. Leo chuckled, then looked around himself. He had so many memories here. All those battles, the Kraang, Rat King, the Foot, Shredder. His family, sparring, video games, Space Heroes, SRMF5, Splinter…

He swallowed heavily, faltering in his movements. Splinter…

He needed his father. Now more than ever. He had no idea what to do, he was just following some stupid clue that Mikey had given him.

He scowled to himself. He was pathetic. He couldn't even go a few months without his dad. He didn't deserve to be leader, he didn't-

He skidded to a stop, looking down at Times Square. He looked back at his sleeping lover, then down. Maybe he could find the clue without waking her up.

He jumped down as quickly as he could without startling her, looking around the empty streets and in every alley.

He looked up at a rooftop when he heard a noise. "Hello?" he called.

A figure suddenly landed in front of them- no, two figures. One female and one-

"Donnie?"

The taller figure looked down at them. "Hey, Leo."

The female landed next to him, although not as steady. "Hi, guys!"

"April!" Leo smiled at the pair. "God, is it good to see you guys!"

Donnie and April smiled brightly at them. _"I bet you're both looking for a clue, right? Well-"_

"MORE SINGING?!" Leo demanded. At the hurt looks he received, and Noelle's stirring, he sighed, calming himself. "Sorry. That's kind of the thing here, isn't it?"

Donnie and April both nodded.

Leo sighed again. "Alright, then. Start over."

They both smiled brightly, as if in sync. Now that Leo thought about it, their singing and most of their motions had been in sync, like a couple in a cheesy play.

They began their song once more, and Leo begrudgingly listened.

_"You're both looking for a clue, right? Well, we're here to help!"_

"...That doesn't rhyme and it's offbeat," Leo commented.

"Shush! We didn't have a lot of time to prepare!" they exclaimed in unison.

Leo nodded. "Fine. Go on."

_"The clue is here and we promise this song is shorter than the first!"_

_'Thank the good Lord…'_

_"We have the clue, and we can give it as we please. Just answer something to put our minds at ease!"_

"Hey, you actually rhymed something."

They glared at him, and he shrugged.

_"Do you hate our singing?"_

Leo sputtered. "D- No, of course not!" He flushed, looking sheepish.

Donnie and April looked at each other, then back at him. "_Really_?"

"Yeah! I mean, you guys could practice more, but you also have it harder since you have to be in sync!" he exclaimed, still flushed.

The pair smiled. "Thanks!"

Leo gave them a smile back, readjusting Noelle. "Now, uh… Can I have the clue?"

"Oh, yeah!" April reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper, handing it to Leo.

"Thank you guys! See you, uh... on the ship?" he pursed his lips, wondering if they knew what he was talking about

He jumped away before having to answer their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST CHAPTER OF THIS! WOO!  
_

* * *

_"Raph is there for the last bit, there to help you, and to knit. You'll have to find the weapon they spoke of, and go back to your family, who are full of love."_

Leo quirked an eyebrow as he read the note, stopping on the rooftop as he shifted Noelle a little.

"Time to get up, love," he whispered, shaking her a bit.

The alien moaned softly as she shifted herself, mumbling incoherently.

'_Cute_…' Leo smiled and jostled her again. "C'mon, hon, we've got just one clue left. Then we can finally get back to the ship."

Noelle's eyes slowly opened, and she looked at him, then took in her surroundings. "God, I thought this was a dream…"

"Here's to hoping it is. A very, very long dream," Leo muttered, starting to lower her.

Noelle stood herself, wobbling a bit as she yawned, and Leo steadied her. "We have to get to-"

He stopped. Took out the note. Reread it. Re-reread it. Dropped it and tapped his foot, crossing his arms.

Noelle's eyeridge raised. "What?"

"It doesn't say where to go. All it says is Raph'll be there. That could be anywhere in the entire city," Leo explained, frustrated.

"Well, maybe we should search Raph's favorite spots? That seems smart, right?" Noelle suggested, shrugging.

"...That's… a good idea. Where does he like to go?"

Noelle started counting on her fingers. "Arcade, Antonio's, bar, cage fights, Murakami's-"

"Bar?" the turtle leader questioned, eyeridge raised.

"...Murakami's seems pretty likely, right?" Noelle smiled innocently, cuz she _totally_ had not caught Raph stumbling home drunk once and _definitely_ hadn't been sworn to secrecy.

"...Right. Let's go check there."

Noelle turned away and blew out of her nose, then made her face neutral before she turned back to him because she was not about to out Raph in the middle of this… dream.

Leo made a mental note to ask Raph about that later and then looked around. "Murakami's is just a few blocks away; let's go."

Noelle nodded, and followed him towards the Japanese restaurant.

* * *

Leo peeked in the door of Murakami's restaurant and looked around, then blinked. "Is that it? The weapon?"

Noelle peeked in as well, and her eyebrow rose. "A sai? That's it?"

Leo's beak wrinkled up, and he turned back to her, crossing his arms, fingers tapping on his bicep. "That can't be it, right? The clue said Raph was gonna be here."

Noelle was about to respond, but suddenly a shadow flashed across the room, and the sai disappeared. Leo immediately drew his swords, and Noelle got in a defensive position.

Raph suddenly appeared in front of them, a smirk splitting his face. "Did I scare ya?"

Leo squinted at him and sheathed his swords. "At least you aren't singing."

Noelle glared at him. "You jinxed it."

Raph snickered, leaning back against the counter and taking out… knitting needles, and part of a something he was apparently making.

"..._'There to help you, and to knit.'_ That makes sense now," Leo muttered, smirking. Noelle nudged him lightly, but she was smiling, too.

Raph didn't acknowledge the quip, not even looking up at them now.

Leo stuck his tongue out when the red-masked turtle wasn't looking at him, then pursed his lips. "So, where's the, uh… weapon?

Raph shrugged, not looking up from his project.

"Wh- What do you mean? That's the whole reason you're here, isn't it?" Leo demanded.

"You gotta sing," Raph stated bluntly.

"No."

Another shrug from the hothead. "Then you can stay. I personally don't like all the singing here, but if you're willing to bear through it…"

Leo gritted his teeth, and Noelle put a hand in his shoulder. "Leo, if this is the only way out…"

The blue-clad turtle sighed in annoyance, pinching in between his eyes.

"C'mon, hon…" Noelle tried again.

Leonardo looked at her, then at Raph, who looked genuinely curious as to what he would do.

"...I hate this place."

"I know, honey. But all you have to do is sing a few lines, and then we're gone! I'm sure you know some kind of… heartwarming song?"

Leo looked down at her, and his mind raced with every weeb song he knew. Those… probably wouldn't work.

His mind went to a TV show he'd begrudgingly watched with Mikey once. Seemed pretty similar to this, in his opinion. He remembered a song…

"I know a few lines from this one song…" he muttered.

"I can tell ya if it'll work," Raph offered.

Leo nodded, walking over to him and whispering in his ear. Raph grinned and nodded. "Perfect."

The blue-clad turtle's grin mirrored his, then turned back to Noelle, who seemed curious. "You can thank Mikey for this one," he said, offering a hand to her to take. She did so, and he spun her around, starting his song.

_"Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold."_

"Is this from that superhero show Mikey watches?" Noelle chuckled.

Leo winked. _"But, I want you in it; every hour, every minute."_

The girl blushed.

_"This world can race by far too fast… Hard to see while it's all flying past. But, it's clear now, when you're standing here now, I am meant to be wherever you are next to me…"_ he continued to sing. His voice was soft, almost on-key. _"All I want to do…"_ His voice quieted, and he brought Noelle's nose to his. _"Is come running home to you…"_

Noelle giggled, blushing lightly. Leo smiled, closing the small space between their lips.

"Eugh! Get back to the ship before you do that gross shit," Raph scolded jokingly, holding a tanto harshly in his hand. His arm jerked, and he grabbed it with his other hand. "Now take this stupid thing and get out of here!

Leo broke the kiss slowly, looking into Noelle's eyes for a few seconds before looking toward Raph. His brow quirked. "That's the weapon?"

"Yes! Take it!"

Leonardo and Noelle looked at each other, then Noelle shrugged, walking up to Raph and taking the tanto before yelping as it almost slipped from her grasp.

Leo smiled fondly and helped her hold it. She smiled in appreciation, and they just… stood there for a few seconds, holding it.

"Weird," Raph muttered. He sat in thought for a second, then stood up and walked over to them. He grabbed the back of each of their necks, and before either could protest, he hit a pressure point on each of their necks, effectively knocking them both out.

* * *

Noelle gasped awake, immediately shooting up from her lying position on a familiar bed. Two large hands steadied her, and she sighed in relief when she saw Leo right next to her.

"We're back in Honeycutt's ship. It's over. We're okay," he reassured her in a soothing voice.

The girl practically sobbed in relief. "Thank God. I love Mikey, and all of them, but they're terrible singers. I'm so glad Raph didn't sing."

Leo snickered, bringing his nose to touch hers again. "Me, too, hon. Believe me."

She smiled, giving him a peck before leaning away to get off the bed. "Let's go check on the others. Maybe they were sent to their own hells."

"Good point. Hopefully if they did it was generally harmless like ours."

They headed out of the bedroom, looking around the large space between the room and the main area. The others were bustling around, each different levels of awake.

"Mornin'," Raph muttered to them, tossing his sai up in the air repeatedly.

"...Morning," Leo returned the greeting. Everyone looked fairly normal…

Except Donnie, who was looking down at his console with concern. "Leo, Noelle, c'mere."

The pair glanced at each other, then did as asked.

"There was a surge of weird energy last night. Around your room. Do you know anything about it?"

The others looked over in interest as Leo rubbed the back of his head. "It's… It's kind of a long story."


End file.
